Sunnyside of Love
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: “They’re in love, Prowl.” “In love? How can you be so sure?”
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sunnyside of Love**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** "They're in love, Prowl." "In love? How can you be so sure?"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers or any of the characters, however, any _unknown_ characters are of my own creation.

**A/N:** this is my first attempt at the G1 era (my 'comfort zone' is RID). A massively huge thanks to my friend Jamie who helped me through this. Cheers mate, it really means a lot. I hope you all enjoy it, please review.

**Chapter One**

Sideswipe had looked for his brother everywhere and yet he still had to find the yellow mech. _Sunny, where are you?_ He finally asked through their bond.

_None of your slagging business._ Came a reply.

This startled Sideswipe a bit, he wasn't really expecting that answer. He gave a small smirkish smile as a thought occurred to him. _Well since you're not in the base I guess that means that you're out there._ He began as he walked towards the Ark's entrance. _You wouldn't be…__**spying**__ on a certain human we met three weeks ago now, would you?_ He had a humorous tone in his voice. He transformed and headed in his twin's direction using their bond as a guide. _Wait, does this mean that the great Sunstreaker is willing to get his paint ruined… for a human._ He mocked and joked.

A growl was heard, _Don't push it, Sideswipe._

Sideswipe chuckled as he drove into the city, he hadn't got very far when he saw the very human he'd been teasing his brother about. He inwardly gave a devilish smile, which he knew Sunstreaker could sense. _Well what do we have here? Could it be the very one my dearest brother is trying to find? And all on her own too. Perhaps I should go over and tell her that he's looking for her._ He couldn't help but give a slight chuckle as he felt Sunstreaker become slightly horrified and panic-strickened.

_Sides, you slaghead. Don't you dare! And who fragging said I was looking for her anyway._

_Sunny._ The red twin began in an 'I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that-because-it's-so-obvious' tone. _You're outside of base and somewhere where your 'precious paintjob' could easily get damaged. You don't have to be Preceptor to figure out why. _Whatever reply Sunstreaker was about to give was cut short when Sideswipe suddenly said, _Now that's interesting._

_What?_ The yellow twin virtually snarled.

_Who's that guy?_ Ignoring his brother's question. Sideswipe was so busy watching 'their' human that he didn't see or hear when his brother came up beside him, until he heard a growl. _Who do you think he is?_ He asked.

_How should I know!_

The red Lamborghini gave a small chuckle. _You're the one who's been __**spying**__ on her. _He teased.

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker all but shouted, gaining the attention of all those present, including the one they were watching.

They watched as the brown haired female smiled at them then went back to talking to her companion, a few moments later they hugged. This time it wasn't Sunstreaker but Sideswipe that growled. She headed over to them.

"Hey guys." She greeted "Sunstreaker, I'm surprised you're out here. Aren't you worried about ruining your paintjob?" she had a humorous tone to her voice and an amused smile on her face.

The yellow Lamborghini didn't say anything instead driving off and leaving a confused human female in his wake.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked the red twin.

"He'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" looking in the direction the yellow twin went, worry in her brown eyes.

"Yeah."

"What are you guys doing here anyways? You on patrol?" she asked.

"I was looking for Sunny and… who was that guy anyway?" Sideswipe asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Hm? Oh that was Jay." A shy smile and a light blush came to her face. The red Lamborghini couldn't help but feel a little dread in his spark at what she was about to say. "We're going out later in the week," she giggled as a thought came to her mind "Maybe he'll kiss me on the way back or even…" she stopped as she heard Sideswipe growl. "Sides? Is something wrong?"

"No." he virtually growled. "I have to go find Sunny." And drove off before she could say another word.

The brown haired woman stood there trying to figure out what just happened as she watched as the Lamborghini drive out of sight. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were usually so fun to hangout with, and yet somehow she'd managed to upset both of them. She sighed, she'd make it up to both of them later. Right now she had to tell Jade about her date with Jay, and she knew she'd be just as excited as she was.

-----

Sideswipe found his brother looking out over a cliff. "Where are the 'cons when you really need them, huh?" he joked walking up to him. Sunstreaker said nothing but just kept looking out at the view before him. "You uh… worried her you know. When you drove off like that."

There was silence between the two for a while before Sunstreaker said, "What did she tell you."

Sideswipe looked at his brother for a moment before looking back out at the view and sighed. "She has a… date with that guy we saw."

Sunstreaker gave a slight nod then suddenly said, _We're fragged aren't we._

_Pretty much._ His twin replied knowing exactly what he meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **A big thank you to all of you who reveiwed, favourited and alerted my story. Hope you all enjoy thechap and i'll see you all in the next one.

**Chapter Two**

Prowl was…apprehensive, the twins hadn't got themselves into trouble in the past two weeks. While it was nice to be able to get on with his work and not have to deal with the two troublemakers it was also…disturbing, as it could also mean that they were planning something big.

He walked into the rec room to get some energon before heading to his office. He was just about to walk out when he heard Jazz say, "The two of ya must be plannin' somethin' big. The last time ya were both this quiet…"

"We're not planning anything, Jazz." Sideswipe replied, though he couldn't help but grin slightly as he remembered the event Jazz was talking about.

"Now why don't I believe ya." Jazz said an amused smile on his face.

"Yes, why _don't_ we believe you?" Prowl said walking over to join the conversation.

"Because I'm being serious." Sideswipe said.

This made the two officers, made even Sunstreaker look at the red mech in surprise. Unless he was in a battle or his brother was in danger Sideswipe didn't _do_ serious, it just wasn't him.

"Sunstreaker, I suggest you take your brother to see Ratchet. I don't think he's feeling too well." Prowl said before walking out.

All Sunstreaker could do was nod still in slight shock. Jazz chuckled, as serious as Prowl was, it sounded like a joke.

Sideswipe smiled, "Did Prowl just make a joke?"

"I think he might have done." Jazz replied. "So the two of ya really aren't up to anything?"

"Nope."

Jazz raised an optic ridge behind his visor, "Then maybe the two of ya _should_ go and see Ratchet." He chuckled as he walked off.

Sideswipe turned to his brother slightly annoyed and curious, _Why doesn't anyone believe us when we say we're not planning anything?_

_Because glitch head, you usually are_.

At that moment Ratchet walked in looking more pissed than ever.

"YOU TWO!" he shouted pointing over at the twins, making everyone in the room jump and look at him then his 'victims'. "MEDBAY, NOW!"

"What we do?" Sideswipe asked quite surprised.

"I SAID NOW!!"

The two Lamborghini's quickly headed out and towards to the medbay. After Ratchet had left everyone went back to what they were doing, as the medic yelling at the twins was a common occurrence.

Ratchet's scowl grew as he began to follow the twin terrors back to his medbay. Almost everyone had come to him about the twins unusual behaviour and Prowl contacting him about it was the last straw.

"Will you tell us what we did _now_?" Sideswipe asked as they walked into the medbay.

"More like what _Sideswipe's_ done." Sunstreaker amended folding his arms across his chest.

"Me! Oh that's real nice, Bro. I haven't done anything to Ratchet…at least, not for a while."

"SHUT UP!" the ambulance yelled and couldn't help but give a small satisfied smile as he saw the two jump. "You two," he began as he pointed a warning finger at them. "Have been driving the entire Ark crazy with this…this…quiet behaviour of yours! So much so that everyone has been coming to _me_ to ask if there's anything wrong."

A cheeky grin began to appear on Sideswipe's face. "Guess we did do something after all." to which Sunstreaker hit his brother upside the head. "Ow, what you do that for?" rubbing his sore spot.

"Hm, it's going to take more than that to knock some sense into him…into _both_ of you. Now, get on the berths."

Sideswipe was about to make a comment when the glare he received from the medic made him think otherwise.

It took Ratchet most of the day to run all scans he wanted, and in all that time neither twin complained, commented or even joked which worried him greatly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ratchet walked into Prowl's office, a highly amused smiled on his face.

"Ratchet?" Prowl said slightly surprised to see the CMO in his office.

"Prowl."

"Did you give the twins a check up?" he asked wondering why the medic was smiling so much.

"I did."

"And?" he was getting tired of playing questions, it was the sort of behaviour he'd expect from Jazz not from Ratchet.

To Prowl's great surprise Ratchet placed a medkit on his desk.

"Just in case." The medic said the smile still planted firmly on his face.

Prowl resisted the urge to sigh, "Ratchet, will you please just tell me what you have found out."

The white and red mech couldn't help but chuckle, "They're in love, Prowl."

The tactician stared at the ambulance a while before running a check on his audios making sure he'd heard him right. Ratchet waited patiently and watched the Datsun with a keen optic, ready in case the second in command suddenly fritzed.

"In love?" Prowl finally repeated. The medic gave a nod, "Do you know with who? How can you be so sure?"

"A human fe..." Ratchet didn't get to finish as he heard a 'thunk' sound and looked down to see the Datsun offline on his desk. He couldn't help but chuckle as he opened his medkit. "I thought I might need you." He joked to kit as he went about onlining the second in command again.

-----

"So, tell me everything that happened." A blonde haired blue-eyed woman said eager to hear everything her friend had to tell her.

"Jade, surely you should know how it all goes by now." The brown haired brown-eyed female sitting opposite said.

"Sam, you been on at least four dates with this guy. Four entirely _different_ dates, so you can't tell me that they were _all_ the same."

The woman chuckled, "Okay okay, calm down before you strain something." She joked. Neither of the two women noticed when a yellow Lamborghini parked on the other side of road opposite the café they were sitting at. "So, he came round and surprised me with a picnic basket…"

"Oh how sweet. He took you on a picnic, where'd you go? Did the two of you get up to anything while there?" Jade said slightly suggestive.

"Jade!" Sam said in shock and surprise while also a little embarrassed.

"So something _did_ happen."

"Do you want me to continue or not?" Sam said slightly annoyed.

"Oh I'm all ears." Jade chuckled.

"So while we're walking I ask him where we're going, he just kept saying that it was a surprise."

"Which made you wanna know even more, right?" Jade said getting more excited as Sam went on. "Sorry." She apologised upon seeing the annoyed look her friend gave her.

"It was worth the wait though. Coz Jade, that place was one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen. It was like a virtual paradise, beautiful tall green trees, a gorgeous sparkling lake and the only sound…was nature. I tell you it was perfect." She sighed dreamily as she remembered the place.

"Sounds heavenly." Jade said as she put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand also having a dreamy look in her blue eyes.

Across the road Sunstreaker couldn't help but growl at all the things he was hearing. Things had been fine until this other human turned up, now Sam barely had time for him and his brother thanks to that guy.

_Spying again, Sunshine._

_Slag off._ He replied.

_Awww, come on Bro. You know I don't mean it._ Sideswipe said.

_I said slag off, Sides._

_Damn, Sunny. What's got you so upset?_

_Sam's talking about her __**date**_. He said the word with hate.

_So you __**are**__…wait, what? She…she's…oh Primus._

After coming out of her daze, Sam casually looked across the street. _Sunstreaker? What's he doing here? Has he been listening the whole time?_ She thought as she stared at the Lamborghini.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Jade asked also coming out of her daze and looking over at what she was staring at.

"I'm going to have to have to go, Jade. I'll catch up with you later, k?" getting up to leave.

"O-okay sure." Surprised at the sudden change of subject and departure of her long time friend.

Sam walked across the street a curious expression on her face. "Sunstreaker?" receiving no reply she gently put her hand on the Lamborghini's roof. "Sunstreaker, is everything okay?"

"Fine." Came a gruff reply.

Startled by the tone of his voice Sam backed off a little. "Are you sure? I haven't upset you in anyway, have I? If I have I'm truly sorry." The concern in both her face and voice was truly evident.

As much as Sunstreaker wanted to say yes and yell at her, he found he couldn't. Her concern for him touched him, it was still hard to believe that she actually preferred to hangout with him and his brother rather than any other Autobot. At least…she did, until she met _him_. The yellow mech growled slightly as he remembered that.

"Perhaps I should go, I only seem to be making you more angry." Sam said hearing the growl and started back across the street.


	4. Chapter 4

thanks to everyone who's favourited, story alerted and reviewed, you guys make my day. hope you all enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Four**

Sideswipe was getting fed up of all the looks he was getting. Some were smug, others were disgusted and others an 'are-you-sure-you-know-what-you're-doing?' look. He couldn't figure out why everyone was giving him these looks, he hadn't pranked anyone lately. He walked into the medbay quite annoyed and crossed his arms as he said, "Your getting us back for all the times we've pranked you, right?"

Ratchet looked over at the red mech in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Enlighten me, Sideswipe." Ratchet said sounding like he was getting annoyed when he was really trying hard not a laugh.

Sideswipe was about to say something when Sunstreaker walked in, looked between his brother and the medic before giving the ambulance a glare and dragging his brother out. Ratchet couldn't help but give a small chuckle at what just went on.

----

Three days later Sunstreaker and Sideswipe after having finished their patrol and giving their report were driving round the city. When suddenly a human ran out into the road, almost getting run over by Sunstreaker.

"Watch it!" the yellow Lamborghini snarled. The human paid no attention and continued on running "Stupid human." He muttered.

_Hey Sunny, wasn't that…Sam?_ Sideswipe asked his brother.

_No._ Sunstreaker replied and drove on. To be honest he hadn't actually paid attention to who it was, but he knew that Sam wasn't the type that would just run out into the middle of the road like that.

Sideswipe stayed where he was a few a moments, he was sure that it was the brown haired female that had captured his and his brother's spark. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard someone shout "Sam! Come back!" he saw a blonde haired blue-eyed woman trying to catch up with the 'runaway' human. "It's not what you think! Please don't cry." He gasped at hearing that Sam was crying and watched as the female, after carefully checking up and down the road, ran across the street and headed in the direction the other human went.

_Sunny! That was Sam, and she's crying! We have to find her!_ He drove off as fast as he could in the direction that he last saw her headed.

_What? Crying? _Sunstreaker growled _Whoever's done that is gonna pay!_ He felt his brother give a nod though the bond.

-----

Sam kept on running, she didn't care or know where she was going. She just knew that she had to get away. The horrid memory still played in her mind as she ran.

_**Flashback  
**_"Hey Jade, your door was open. I hope you don't…" Sam stopped mid-sentence as she saw the scene before her. Both her boyfriend and best friend were _kissing_ and passionately too. Neither had obviously noticed her or didn't care that she was there. Anger began to flare up in the brown haired female, she grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at the kissing couple, hitting Jay on the head.

He looked over annoyed, then gave a smirkish smile at seeing Sam, "Hi Cutie." He said while still holding Jade in his arms and making no effort move.

Jade however, was horrified at seeing Sam and tried desperately to get out of Jay's embrace.

"Don't you 'hey cutie' me. You…you…" she growled at him.

Jay laughed, "Is that the best you can come up with? I've been called worse than that."

Sam felt tears welling up in her eyes, how could he do this to her? "I hate you."

He shrugged, "Not as if I care."

Sam turned her attention to Jade, "And as for you…" she pointed a finger at the blonde haired woman, who at least had the decency to looked ashamed at what had happened. "I thought you were my friend, Jade. How could you do this to me?" her voice was starting to break.

"Sam, I…I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I…" Jade tried explain.

"Forget it! I don't want to hear it! In fact, I don't want to see you ever again…either of you!" she then turned and ran out the door, tears streaming down her face.  
_**End Flashback**_

She stopped at a park and sat on a nearby bench her legs refusing to run anymore. Tears still steaming down her face, Jade knew how much Jay meant to her she'd told her pretty much everything. And yet the woman stabbed her in the back by kissing her boyfriend. Sam snorted at that word, boyfriend, well he was her _ex_-boyfriend now.

"Sam?" a tentative voice asked.

"I told you I didn't want to see you ever again." She said slightly angry, recognising the voice.

"Please Sam, just hear me out."

"Why?" she shouted looking up at the person. It was just who she thought it was, Jade. "So you can tell me what a big mistake it was and we can go back to being best of friends and pretend like nothing had ever happened? Yeah well, sorry to burst your bubble, Jade, but that ain't gonna happen!" getting more angry as she spoke.

"Will you just listen to me, woman!" Jade said back, getting annoyed that Sam wouldn't even listen to her explanation. "_He_ was the one who started kissing _me_. _He_ was the one who came to _me_. I…"

"Didn't seem like you were putting up much of fight, from where I was standing seems like you were _encouraging_ him." Sam snapped back.

"Okay fine! Yes, after getting over the shock of what he was doing I began kis…"

"See! And you _knew_ how much he mean to me you, bitch." Sam wasn't quite sure what happened next, one minute she was looking at Jade the next her face was to the side, her left cheek stinging.

"Try that again and you'll be halfway across the park before you even touch her." An angry voice said.

Gradually both Sam and Jade looked over at the voice. Jade's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open at what she saw. There, a little in front of them was a giant yellow robot, who looked very angry. Sam gave a small happy smile at seeing the yellow mech. "Sunstreaker." She said whispered happily.

As if on cue another voice said, "Hey, don't I get a mention?"

Both females looked over. "Sideswipe." Sam said slightly louder and happier.

"We heard you were upset and thought we could cheer you up." Sideswipe said.

"Y-y-you actually k-know them?" Jade stuttered still trying to get over her shock.

"Of course I do. Backstabbing bitch meet Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Sunstreaker, Sides meet backstabbing bitch."

Jade gave a small growl at Sam's introduction of her. "I told you it wasn't my fault!"

"You expect me to believe that he just _happen_ to be at your place, and just _happened_ to 'unexpectedly' " she used her fingers as quotation marks, "Kiss you, when you _knew_ that he was going out with _me_."

Upon hearing a growl both females looked over and saw Sunstreaker virtually baring his teeth, his fists shaking down by his sides. Sam looked over at Sideswipe, he didn't look as angry as his brother but he was still angry. As much as Sam hated Jade right now she didn't wish her dead. She was about to leave when she saw the one person who had started all of this. She narrowed her eyes and said in pure hate, "Jay."

"You two fighting over me?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

Before anyone knew what happened, Sunstreaker had picked up the human male shaking him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." He said venomously.

Jade was the first to get over her shock, and when the seriousness of the situation sank in she shook Sam to get her out of her daze while saying, "Sam, you have to stop him!" it was at that moment that she felt herself being picked up and found herself looking into the angry blue optics of Sideswipe. "It was an accident! I didn't mean it! He was the one who started it! Please don't kill me!" she cried in panic.

Jay couldn't say anything, he had frozen in fear at the angry yellow mech that held him. The only thing he could think of was, _What _have_ I got myself into?_

Sam couldn't believe her eyes, she knew the two Autobots were warriors but this…this just scared her. Were they actually going to go through with it and kill them? Jade and Jay needed to be…taught a lesson, yes, but to go this far? No, she would not let this happen, she had to stop them. But would they even listen? She shook her head to get rid of the doubt, she had to at least try. She ran in Sunstreaker's direction all the while saying, "Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Please stop!" the two mechs looked down at her in surprise. "Please," she said in a pleading whisper "Stop." Resting her head against Sunstreaker's leg as fresh tears began to run down her face.

"But…don't you want them to pay for all the hurt that they've caused you?" Sideswipe asked slightly confused.

As Sam looked up at Sunstreaker he couldn't help but feel sad at causing the tears that were now streaming down her beautiful face, his anger suddenly gone. "Please…they've learned their lesson." He looked at the male in his hand, who gave a hurried nod in response. After one last look at Sam then his brother both of them released their 'captives'.

Jade went to run over to Sam to thank her and to give her a comforting hug. When she heard Sam say, "Just leave." The blue-eyed woman looked at her friend for a moment, she was staring down at the ground looking like she hadn't a friend in the world. "But…" Jade began. "Please…just go…" Sam's voice was beginning to break and against her better judgement Jade turned and walked away.

Sideswipe knelt down beside the woman and asked in a worried voice, "Are you okay?" she gave a nod "Are you sure? We didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." She finally said her voice just above a whisper. She looked over at him and gave a tiny smile. "But thank you for your concern." She looked back up at Sunstreaker a worried look now replacing her smile. "You-you weren't really going to kill him, were you?"

Surprised by the question Sunstreaker just looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

_Liar._ Sideswipe said though their bond, as he stood up.

Sunstreaker gave his twin an annoyed look. _Shut it._

_I felt your anger, Sunny. You were ready to squish that human, if Sam hadn't of stopped you._

_Oh and you weren't?_ Sunstreaker said annoyed.

Sideswipe shrugged, _I just wanted to scare the femme a bit._

_Hm. Yeah right._

Sam looked between the two Autobots for a moment before a small humorous thought came to mind. "I do hope you two aren't talking about me." She said with a slight chuckle.

Both mechs looked down at the female, Sideswipe smirked slightly.

"What if we were?" he asked cheekily.

She smiled, "Oh nothing. It just nice to be talked about. Hope you were saying nice things about me." She couldn't help but chuckle as she saw the red mech blush slightly. "Well I better be heading back. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"You want a ride back?" Sunstreaker suddenly asked.

"I was hoping you'd asked that. My legs refuse to take another step, must be all that running I did." She joked. She watched as both transformed and opened their doors. "Hmmm… decisions, decisions…" she said humorously as she looked between the two, then began to get into Sunstreaker. "Sorry Sides, but I always did prefer yellow."

Sunstreaker couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he felt his brother's disappointment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A few days later Sam was sitting on Sideswipe's shoulder in the Ark's rec room talking with him and his brother. She couldn't help but notice all the…strange looks they were getting.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked slightly confused.

"Why do you ask that?" Sideswipe asked her.

"It's just… the way everyone keeps looking at me." She answered looking back over the room. "It's…unsettling."

"They're not looking at you, Sam." A voice said, "They're looking at your companions here."

Sam looked over at the mech, "Hey Jazz." She greeted then asked, "Why would they be looking at Sides and Sunstreaker?" she asked innocently.

The white and black mech gave a knowing smile. "Why don'tcha ask them." To Jazz's delight Sam did exactly that.

"So why _is_ everyone looking at you?"

"Why? Uh…not sure." Sideswipe lied.

Sunstreaker virtually glared at the Porsche who couldn't help but chuckle.

The female thought for a moment then said, "I'll ask them."

_NO!_ Sideswipe virtually screamed almost making Sunstreaker jump in surprise, who then gave a small low growl at his twin gaining Sam's attention and curiosity.

"What's wrong, Sunstreaker?" she asked with concern.

"Nothing." He replied "I need to talk to Jazz." Walking off with the saboteur.

Sam turned back to Sideswipe, concern now showing on her face. "I'm starting to get worried about him."

The red mech gave her a half surprised look, "Why? He's fine."

"It's hard to explain. Something we humans call 'woman's intuition'." At that moment she spotted Bluestreak, "Hey Blue." She called out to the gunner.

"Hey Sam. How are you? How's things?" Bluestreak began.

Sam chuckled, "I'm fine and things are fine." She interrupted "Tell me, why does everyone keep…um…looking strangely at Sides, Sunstreaker and I?" she asked suddenly.

Sideswipe couldn't help the horrified look that appeared on his face as he heard the female ask that, _Oh slag. _He thought.

The grey Datsun couldn't help but smile at Sam's innocently asked question.

"Don't you know? I would have thought you knew, since the entire base knows…"

Both human and Cybertronian looked at the red mech as they heard what sounded like a squeak.

"Sides? You okay?" the brown haired woman asked.

"Fine." He managed to say without squeaking. "How about we go see what's keeping Sunshine." Hoping to get Sam away from Bluestreak before the gunner revealed their 'secret'.

Sam blinked at him a few times before saying, "You said he was fine, and besides, I wanna talk to Blue."

Oh Primus! Sunny, if you don't get your aft over here right now Blue's going to tell Sam everything!

_Then stop him, glitch head._ Sunstreaker replied.

_Don't you think I tried that! Sam __**wants**__ to keep talking to him._

_Frag it!_ The yellow twin said as he made his way over.

_My thoughts exactly. Now get over here before…_ Sideswipe stopped mid-sentence.

As Sunstreaker approached he saw his brother hand over optics, head down. Sam was looking at him with an amazed look on her face, her mouth hanging open. And Bluestreak was generally looking confused, her didn't need to be a genius to figure out that he was too late. He walked up to Sideswipe and said, _He told her, didn't he._ to which Sideswipe gave a nod. He then glared at the grey mech.

"Well, I better get going…" Bluestreak said backing off "Have to talk to…" looking round the rec room quickly "Wheeljack." Hurrying off towards the engineer.

Hearing Bluestreak's voice Sam finally came out of her daze, shaking her head slightly. She went to speak to him only to find he was already gone. For the first time since she met the twins the woman felt uncomfortable around them. "Well…um…I…best be heading back." She began "Um…Sideswipe, could you…could you put me down, please?"

"We'll take you back." Sunstreaker said, seeing all his brother could do was stare at the female.

"No no, that's okay. I'll…uh…just ask someone who's already going that way. Don't wanna put you outta your way or anything." She replied with a nervous laugh.

"I _said_, _we'll_ take you back." The yellow mech repeated getting annoyed.

"No really, Sunstreaker. I don't mind going back with someone else." Sam said trying to get out of them having to take her. After what Bluestreak told her she needed time to think and being taken back by the very ones she needed to think about, wasn't going to help matters.

Sunstreaker was about to say something when Sideswipe put a hand on his brother shoulder. "Let her go if she wants to." He said his voice low and sad.

She gave a small smile, "Thank you, Sidesw…Sides."

Sideswipe put her down and watched her walked over to Bumblebee. The little yellow mech was surprised at what was asked of him, he looked over at the twins then back down at her and gave a small nod, after which they headed out.

Sunstreaker looked at his brother his annoyance was clear.

_What the slag is wrong with you?!_ He asked. The red mech looked at his twin, sadness and slight confusion on his face. _Why'd you let her walk off like that?_

_If we've had forced her, she'd have hated us even more._ He stated.

The yellow Lamborghini looked at him, all traces of anger gone as realisation stuck him. _You think she hates us?_

Sideswipe gave a nod.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It had been just over a week since Bluestreak had told Sam about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's feelings for her. The brown-eyed woman stared at the front doors of her workplace, still trying to sort things out in her head.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Sam, anyone home?" a friendly voice joked.

"Hmmm? Oh, hey Vicky. Sorry I was miles away."

"That I could see." The red head chuckled. "Though if you're gonna do that I suggest not doing while you're here. Anybody could sneak past you, and you know how that'll please…"

Sam groaned, "Okay okay, point taken. Now be a good little brainiac and go do your work." She said humorously.

"Funny." Vicky said, "Hey, did you know that there are two Autobots wanting to talk to you outside?"

Sam stiffened upon hearing this, hoping it wasn't who she was thinking of.

"Two?" she suddenly squeaked.

"That's right. A…red and yellow…" Vicky began "Lamborghini's I believe."

Sam's heart suddenly began to race, "Tell them I'm not here or tell them I don't wanna talk to them… damn it just tell them to go away!" she said panicking.

"Whoa, calm down, Sam. Why don't you wanna talk to them? They're only Autobots." The red head said wondering why this was upsetting her so. "By the way you're acting you'd think they were Decepticons."

_Might as well be at this point in time._ Sam thought to herself.  
"I really don't want to go into it. Please, just tell them to leave."

Vicky sighed, "Fine, but you own me an explanation later… and maybe a drink." She chuckled as she headed out to inform the two Autobots of Sam's decision. Twenty minutes later she came back in looking confused.

"What'd they say?"

"Well, it took me a while to convince them that you _didn't_ want to talk to them, then just before leaving one of them said, 'tell her we're sorry. We didn't mean for it to happen.' What's he talking about?"

"Nothing. You better get to work before _he_ comes down and blames me from keeping you from working." The brown haired woman said, she sounded almost serious if it weren't for that hint of amusement in her voice.

"Slave driver." Vicky muttered and walked off deeper into the building.

Sam chuckled, she knew the red head wasn't talking about her but the head director of the facility. The rest of the morning and early afternoon went by quietly and rather boredly in Sam's opinion, but she was about to get more 'action' than she would ever want.  
It all started with an explosion, which wasn't uncommon, they'd normally have two or three a month, which was why the main testing area was heavily shielded. Then came another, and another, she knew that something wasn't right. Could it be that they were under attack? She went to call Vicky on the internal only to find that it wasn't working. Against her better judgement she went to see what was going on. _I'm _so_ getting fired for this_ she thought as she ran down the corridor towards her friend's room. When she got there she banged on the door, "Hey Vicky, its Sam. Open up." She said loudly. She was surprised when Lucas ran pass her virtually shouting "We're all gonna die! They're gonna to kill us all!" she looked in his direction blinking a couple of times. _I know Lucas is a bit crazy, but this is weird even for him._ She thought. She carefully sneaked up to the corner and peeked around, there was nothing there just an empty corridor. She walked out into it and jumped when a voice said "You! Just where do you think you're going?" she turned around and nearly screamed at who the voice belonged to. _D-D-D-Decepticon!_ _Frigging crap, don't just stand there, run girl run!_ But it wasn't until the Decepticon began to walk towards her did her legs obey her brain. As she ran the only thing that went through her mind was _Gotta contact the Autobots, Gotta contact the Autobots._ She had just reached the front desk when she was flung into the sidewall, she groaned in pain as she groggily tried to get up.

She could hazily see her desk and her hope of getting the facility help, she began painfully crawling over to it, only to be kicked back against the wall.

"Not so fast, Human."

Sam looked up at the Decepticon and saw a streak of yellow before passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **just wanted to ask you all a question...would you be interested in an sequel? the last chap will be up weds/thurs (maybe even tomorrow) but i was pondering with an idea for a sequel but i'll onl do it if you guys want it. let me know, okay? thanks everyone.

**Chapter Seven**

Sam gradually awoke to a pain in her arm, thinking to still be on the floor she was startled when she saw worried blue optics looking down at her. "S-S-Sun…str-streaker?" She shakily managed to get out.

Before the yellow mech could utter a word he was shot in the back by the very Decepticon he thought he had taken down.

_I think you're losing your touch, Sunshine._He heard his brother joke through their bond as Sideswipe shot the Decepticon.

Slag off, Sides.

_Is that all you have to say? No thank you for saving your aft._ He asked with an amused tone as he came to stand beside him.

"H-how…did you manage to get here? I-I wasn't able to call for help." Trying to stand up only to fall down again.

"Well someone here sure did." Sideswipe said. "And you shouldn't try to move, not until the human medics check you over."

Sunstreaker looked at his twin a small smirk appearing. _Someone's been spending too much time with Ratchet_.

_Very funny, Bro_.

"You should go see to everyone else, and make sure the place is okay. I'll be fine." Sam said rising to stand up again.

"Oh no." Sideswipe began gently pushing her back down onto his brother's hand. "You're staying right where you are, and we're not leaving you."

"But…"

"No buts." Sunstreaker said.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "What, you two doctors now?" she joked.

"If that's what it takes to stop you hurting yourself more, yes." Sideswipe answered. His optics suddenly went wide as he realised something and looked at his brother. _You're fragging right, I am starting to sound like Ratchet. Oh Primus no._

Sunstreaker couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his vocaliser.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, she would have sat up but Sideswipe's finger was still keeping her pinned down.

"Sides is starting to sound like Ratchet." Sunstreaker replied.

The woman laughed, "I don't know who'd be more…upset, Sides or Ratchet."

"Hey!" Sideswipe said slightly offended and annoyed seeing as it also made Sunstreaker laugh slightly.

"Guess we better get me some medical attention." Sam said, as she tried to push Sideswipe's finger off her. She then heard Sunstreaker growl and grumble something. "Is something wrong?" she was surprised when he put her down.

"Stay here." He said sternly before both he and Sideswipe ran off.

Half an hour later they return to find the female nowhere in sight.

_Damn fragging femme! I told her to stay there!_ Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe couldn't help but smile, _**Now**__ who's sounding like Ratchet._

The yellow mech gave his brother an annoyed look before heading out to join the other Autobots.

Outside there were human police and medics everywhere making sure that everyone was okay. Try as they might, neither twin could spot 'their' human in the crowd.

_I sure hope she's okay. _Sideswipe said.

------

"Vicky, I told you I was okay!" the brown-eyed woman complained as her friend dragged her off.

"You're as about okay as I am." The red head retorted. One of her sleeves was missing, revealing a small gash in her arm, which was temporary stopped bleeding by a make shift bandage.

"Hm. I'd like to think I'm in better condition than you."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you tell me that you were thrown against a wall and then kick by one of them?"

Sam groaned as a nearby paramedic heard her and quickly came over assessing their 'damage' before ushering them to a nearby ambulance. She was about to complain that she was fine and that other people needed their attention far more than she did, when she remember what Sunstreaker had told her after putting her down. She suddenly became worried at what they would think when they find that she wasn't there. It wasn't until she was being pushed back onto a stretcher that she came out of her thoughts. "I need to stay here!" she suddenly found herself saying.

"You'll be fine." A soft spoken paramedic said "We need to check you over at the hospital since you were kicked by one of them." Continuing to gently if a little harder than before push her down on the stretcher.

"But…" a tear fell down her cheek.

"You won't be alone, Sam. I'm coming too." A voice said.

Sam looked over a saw Vicky her arm bandaged up and smiling softly at her.

"They'll worry about me." She said softly.

"Who?" Vicky asked kindly as the ambulance drove off.

Another tear fell down her face, "I-I need some advice, Vic."

The red head was surprised, normally the brown haired woman would go to her best friend Jade for advice. "You want…advice from…me?" she asked. "Wouldn't…"

"We don't talk anymore." She replied sharply, knowing who the red head was about to mention.

Vicky leaned over and held Sam's hand. "We'll talk just as soon as you get checked over. I promise." Giving the hand a small squeeze.

That all happened four days ago and Sam still had yet to talk to Vicky. She sighed, in all that time she had thought a lot about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Mainly how they would react when seeing that she wasn't there when they returned and if they would be angry once they found her again. She also recalled the day Bluestreak had told her that they, in his words, were in love with her. His basic statement being, '_oh it's no secret that they're both in love with you, and madly at that.'_ Had Sideswipe not reacted the way he did, she would have thought it a joke and laughed it off. She _really_ needed to talk to someone, and that someone had to be a close friend. Okay, so technically Vicky wasn't a close friend but she was married and knew the Autobots as well as she did. They had kept her here at the hospital because of internal bleeding that, that Decepticon had cause after kicking her, she was hoping that they would release her today. A loud tapping sound startled her, she looked over at the door for a moment before shaking her head. No, a door wouldn't make a tapping noise like that, but what would? As She tried to think the tapping started again, she listened more closely, no, not tapping exactly more like a tap knocking…on a window! She looked over and nearly fell out of bed at who she saw. She blinked a few times making sure she wasn't seeing things before saying, "Jazz?" she walked over to the window and opened it.

"Ya know ya got two very worried Lamborghini's looking for ya." The black and white mech said.

"Not really my fault, Jazz. Vicky virtually dragged me away before I could do anything." She replied. "They're not…mad with me, are they?"

"No, just worried."

Sam sighed in relief, "That's good."

Jazz raised an optic ridge behind his visor and gave a small smile. "Ya like 'em, don'tcha."

She was surprised by the statement, "Well I uh… that is…they're good friends."

Jazz's smile grew. "Uh huh."

The female began to blush, then a question came to her mind.

"Where are they? I would have thought…"

"Ratch didn't want 'em tearin' up the place looking for you." The white and black chuckled.

Sam leaned out the window a bit and saw the white and red mech talking to a doctor.

"Think he can get me outta here?" she half joked looking back at the Porsche. "This place is driving me crazy."

"I already have." A voice said.

Both looked over to see Ratchet coming over and standing beside Jazz. The female smiled happily. "Thanks, Ratchet." Going to get her stuff and walk out.

"On one condition…"

That made her stop dead in her tracks and turn gradually to face the Autobot medic, nothing good ever came from those words. "I'm afraid to ask but, what's that?"

"You need to _talk_ to those two." Ratchet said "Before they drive us all crazy." He muttered.

Seeing Jazz chuckle Sam asked, "Do I even wanna to know?"

"Depends." He replied.

Sam thought for a moment then shook her head deciding that she didn't want to know. Ten minutes later she walked out of the hospital and looked around, not seeing Ratchet or Jazz anywhere she gave a small smile. _Guess that means I won't have to talk to the twins_ she thought in relief _At least, not today._ Chuckling to herself she started making her way to the nearest bus stop that would take her near her place. "Just where do you think you're going?" a voice said startling her. She turned and saw Ratchet and Jazz in their vehicle forms. "Um…I…thought I'd drop off home before…"

"Nice try, but you've got a date with the twins." Ratchet reminded.

Try as she might, Sam couldn't fight back the blush that appeared on her cheeks at Ratchet's seemingly innocent statement. She tried to think of an excuse but kept coming up blank, she sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Come on, I'll give ya a ride ta base." Jazz said pulling up next to her and opening a door.

The journey to the Ark was quiet, Sam looked out the window at the scene passing by sighing every now and then.

"Ya know what I think…" Jazz began.

"Hm?"

"I think ya hiding from ya feelings."

"What are you talking about, Jazz?" she asked as her brain gradually started to come out of the daze she had been in.

"What do ya think of Sideswipe?" he suddenly asked.

"I…uh…he…" she stuttered. "Good friend." She finally managed.

"And Sunstreaker?"

"Same."

"They're just friends, huh?" he said disbelievingly.

"Y-yeah…what…"

"Ya know what they think of you." He stated.

Sam instantly looked down at her lap before saying quietly, "They love me."

"What was that?" the Porsche asked an amused tone in his voice.

"They love me." She repeated just as quietly.

"I can't hear ya." He teased slightly.

"I love them!" she almost shouted. Then looked in amazement at the Porsche's dashboard "I…I…Jazz, stop. I need to get out." She said almost in a panic. The Porsche did so and Sam ran out stopping a few feet away before slumping into the ground.

Jazz transformed and walked over to her, he knelt down and asked worriedly, "Are ya okay?"

"I-I'm not sure." She replied.

"What the frag is keeping you two?" an annoyed voice asked.

Jazz looked over and saw Ratchet walking over to them. He looked back at Sam only to see the female was looking at him with a confused and frighten look on her face, which only served to confuse him. _Why would she be frightened? _He wondered _She knows that they love her._

Sam searched Jazz's visor desperately hoping to find the answers she seeked, but she could find none. Did she really love Sunstreaker and Sideswipe? Was Jazz right, had she been hiding from her feelings?

"Well?" Ratchet said wanting to get back underway.

"I-I can't go back there…not today." She said turning back and looking at the ground.

"You're going to talk to them even if I have to lock the three of you in a room!" Ratchet threatened. To his surprise the female began to cry, he looked at Jazz then at Sam then back at Jazz.

_**She's just a little confused right now, Ratch.**_ The black and white commed the medic.

_**Confused? About what?**_ He asked.

_**I think she just realised that she loves the twins.**_

Ratchet facepalmed and shook his head, he then went over to her and knelt down placing a hand on her shoulder. Upon feeling the added weight she looked up at him tears still streaming down her face. "Do you love them?"

"I-I think so." She adverted her gaze for a moment before looking back at him. "B-but I'm f-frightened."

"Of what?" Jazz asked, "Ya know they love ya too." Sam looked at the black and white mech and gave a small nod. "So what's the problem?"

"I…I'm scared of them." It was true, ever since they nearly killed Jay and Jade she had been virtually terrified of them, but she hid it not wanting to make them angry.

Ratchet and Jazz looked at each other in amazement. Someone who spent nearly everyday with the two warriors, who _preferred_ to hang around with them rather than any other Autobot, was afraid of them? They looked back down at the human female who was now looking down at the ground.

"If they scare ya so much why do ya hang around with 'em?" Jazz finally asked.

"They didn't use to." She replied.

"What happened to make you so scared of them?" Ratchet asked.

"They nearly killed Jade." She answered as she broke into fresh tears and went down to the ground her forehead resting on her arms.

Jazz placed a hand on the woman's back, "I'm sure they'd never do anything to harm you." He said.

"And if they do, just send them to us. We'll sort them out." Ratchet added, much to the surprise of Jazz who then smiled and gave a nod.

They heard a chuckle and looked down as Sam started to get up. "Thanks." She said.

"Ya welcome. So are you ready to go back now?" she nodded "Then lets go." Standing up and transforming with Ratchet doing the same.

Just before getting into the Porsche Sam looked over at Ratchet a worried look on her face, "You won't tell anybody about what they did to Jade, will you? I don't want to get them in trouble."

"It'll stay between us." Ratchet replied.

"Jazz?"

"What they do?" Jazz asked a humorous tone in his voice.

Sam chuckled, "Thank you. Both of you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sadly this is the last chap. hope you enjoyed the story and thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, story alerted.

**Chapter Eight**

As they approached the Ark Ratchet said to Sam, "You're _still_ going to have to talk to them."

"Does a single word count?" she asked cheekily making Jazz chuckle.

"Very funny." He replied slightly annoyed "No, a single word does not count."

"Sorry Ratchet, couldn't help it. Sure, I'll talk to them." She was glad that Ratchet couldn't see the devious smile that appeared on her face, for she didn't think she would be able to hide it if he could. "So…where would they be?" Sam asked as she got out of Jazz and the two transformed.

"Probably in the rec room knowing those two." Jazz replied.

The woman headed to the rec room stopping a moment later and turning to see both mechs following her, Jazz she expected but Ratchet she wasn't, it was going to make her 'plan' a little more difficult.

"What?" she asked looking at the ambulance, trying to sound innocent and slightly annoyed. The white and red mech looked at her as if to say 'I'm making sure you do it.' She sighed. "Fine, fine. Let's get this over with." Making her way towards the rec room.

She saw the two 'targets' and walked over to them looking over her shoulder to see Ratchet by the door watching her and door still open. Perfect, now if it would just _stay_ open until she had made her escape. She continued on and saw them giving her an annoyed if not relieved look. "Hi."

Sideswipe was happy to see Sam was okay but after she said hi he saw a mischievous glint in her brown eyes, was she going to play a trick on them? He saw her look over at Ratchet and then the minute turn to look at the door. Could it be Ratchet that she wanted to play the joke on, did she want their help? He then heard her say "Bye." And proceed towards to the door at top speed. He heard Jazz laugh and say to Ratchet, "Well, it was more than one word." He saw the angry scowl appear on the medic's face as the mech started after the strangely fast human.

_What the frag was all that about?_ Sunstreaker asked.

_I have no idea_ Sideswipe replied. After staring at the door a few more minutes he then turned to his brother, _Think we should go after her?_

Before Sunstreaker could reply Prowl stood before them. "I think this belongs to you." There was almost a humorous tone in his voice.

They look at what he was holding and were quite surprised to see the brown haired female at the end of his fingers. "Spoil sport!" she said annoyed and crossed her arms in a huff.

The Datsun placed her on the table before them and before turning to leave said, "Just don't let it run round the base, or next time it may be Red Alert that finds it." Again there was almost a humorous tone to his voice.

_Prowl feeling okay? He's making…jokes…_ Sideswipe said trying to process what he just heard.

Sam stuck her tongue out at retreating mech and turned grumbling, "Stupid frigging Prowl, it would have worked perfectly if he wasn't the damn frigging way!"

Curiosity getting the better of him Sunstreaker asked, "What happened?"

"Ratchet said I had to talk to you two, but I had to say more than one word, so I said two." She explained her tone getting cheeky towards the end. She heard Sideswipe chuckle. "A minute or so after I ran out I realised I was going the wrong way I went to turn back only to see Ratchet coming after me. So I continued round the corner where I proceeded to smack into Prowl's leg." Making a smacking sound with her hands.

Both twins flinched at both the sound she made and thought of a human running into one of them.

"Are you okay?" Sideswipe asked.

"Fine fine." She answered waving off his question and continued on with her story. "I was about to continue on running when that that damn pain in the arse picked me up…and none to gently I might add…by the back of my top gave me a suspicious look and began to walk over to the now seriously peeved off medic." She rolled her eyes "And boy was that fun." She said sarcastically. "To which the medic who has no sense of humour what-so-ever told the pain in the ass everything, which is how I ended up here."

Sideswipe couldn't help but give a silent chuckle every time Sam referred to Prowl as a 'pain in the ass'.

"So…" she began again as she placed her arms down by her sides. "Any of you two lovely Autobots have any ideas on how I can get revenge?"

"No." Sunstreaker said looking down at her, then looked over at his brother "No."

"Ah come on, Sunny. It'll be fun." Sideswipe partly whined.

"Yeah, Sunny." Sam said "Uh, I mean Sunstreaker." She quickly added seeing both of them look at her in surprise.

The yellow mech gave a small smile, if it was anyone else who just call him that he would have punched them in the face and threatened them not to do it again. When Sam said it though, it just sounded so…natural as if it was his brother saying it.

_Yo Sunshine. Quit scaring the human._ Sideswipe joked.

Suddenly Sunstreaker stood, Sideswipe looked at him in surprise.

Pick her up and follow me. Heading towards the door.

Before Sam could ask Sideswipe put his hand on the table palm up.

"Sunny says to follow him." He said slightly amused.

Still slightly confused but knowing they could help her get the revenge she wanted on Prowl she got on his hand and they started off.

A few minutes later both mechs stood outside a door.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

Sunstreaker paused momentary in keying in the code before continuing, a second later the door opened and the two Autobots walked in.

The female looked around the room, there was a game station, a large sofa and what looked like two beds. "Where are we?" she repeated.

"Um…our room?" Sideswipe said hesitantly not wanting to scare her away.

"Oh." Was all Sam said as she looked round again.

"Sam," Sunstreaker suddenly said gaining the woman's attention.

"Hm?" she answered distractedly looking over at him.

"You…I…"

Sideswipe started to laugh at how his brother couldn't say what he wanted to. "What he means to say, Sam," he said giving his brother an amused smile before continuing, "Is that you're allowed to call him Sunny."

"Really?" she asked surprised as she looked over at the yellow mech.

"But _only_ when there's no-one else around." Sunstreaker added.

Sam smiled happily, "Thanks, Sunny. So…um Sides, got any ideas on how I can get back at Prowl?"

"Maybe…"

Before Sideswipe could finish Sunstreaker suddenly said "No!" making Sam jump at the ferocity of the word. "There is no slagging way you're doing that! Do you _want_ Prime to throw you in the brig?" he asked rhetorically.

Sam was horrified that whatever Sideswipe was thinking would get him in trouble.

"Please don't do it if it's going to get you in trouble." She said a slight pleading tone in her voice.

"Whatever revenge we do, it's going to end us in trouble." Sideswipe stated.

"Then forget about it, I don't want revenge on Prowl anymore." She suddenly said.

Sunstreaker looked at her curiously, "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I-I just don't." she answered looking down at the floor.

"There has to be a reason why you suddenly don't want to get revenge when you were so eager to get it before in the rec room." Sideswipe said.

"I just…don't want you to get in trouble, I love you both too much."

Both mechs looked at her in total shock, did she just say that or was there something wrong with their audios? Their question was answered moments later when Sam looked at Sideswipe a horrified expression on her face and a hand over her mouth.

She began to shake her head wildly, her brown hair whipping at her face, "I didn't…not that…trouble! I don't want you both to get in trouble." She said hurriedly and nervously as she gave a nervous laugh. Sideswipe smiled at her and a moment later she felt a hand on her back, she looked over and saw Sunstreaker smiling too.

"We love you too, Sam." Sideswipe said virtually grinning.

* * *

**A/N: **just wanted to ask you all a question...would you be interested in an sequel? the last chap will be up weds/thurs (maybe even tomorrow) but i was pondering with an idea for a sequel but i'll onl do it if you guys want it. let me know, okay? thanks everyone.


End file.
